Twilight Minotaur
by MagicalJyo
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are chased from Camp half blood all the way to Forks, Washington. When Annabeth faints will the Cullen's and Percy be able to take care of her?
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Percy POV/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Annabeth and I were chased all the way way from Camp by a Minotaur who's still hot on our trail. We stop for a moments breath turning behind us every so often to see if we could see the Minotaur. "We should have some nectar and ambrosia now." I say. "No that's for emergencies." She says looking straight ahead. Something in the way she said that tells me to stop talking. Looking at her I can tell she hasn't eaten in a while and I lost count of how many days we've been running. She looked on the verge of passing out. Her gray eyes alert and her blonde hair in her face and her Camp Half-Blood shirt is in tatters stuck together by blood. I probably don't look much better myself. "Where are we?" I shout to Annabeth. Panting she turn to the sign next to us. My dyslexia is acting up, just part of being a demigod, so I can't read the sign. She turns to face me on her right "Forks, Washington." She says. "Washington!" I shout as the Minotaur runs up the road. Regular people can't see the Minotaur but they can see us and we are quite a sight to behold. I run into the woods, Annabeth follows guiding the Minotaur deeper and deeper into the woods./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Alice POV/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Im sitting on the sofa with Bella doing her nails. Edward, and Jasper are sitting next to us talking about who knows what. Edward runs a hand through Bella's hair. I'm barley conscious of releasing the bottle of hot pink nail polish. Edward catches it before it hits the ground. Jasper holds my tiny frame but the vision pulls me in. I'm standing some where in the woods. I see a large oak tree and a lake. Then two figures emerge from behind the tree running fast. A girl and a boy with orange shirts and ghostly pale sweaty figures. The boy pulls out a sword and beings jumping up the oak tree branches. The girl whistles loudly and a large beast runs over. It looks kind of like a bull man. The boy whistles from the tree attempting to call the beast over but it is fixated on the girl she try's to run toward the tree with the boy but the bull picks her up and throws her against a tree. It picks up the now limp body and tosses it into the pond. Then I feel the pull back into reality. With an audible gasp I come back into the scene that I left. Carlisle, Esme, Em, and Rose come over. I can feel them staring at me./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Edwards POV/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""Alice was that a Minotaur?" I ask. "I..I don't know." She replies. emWhat happened?/em Carlisle thinks. So I retell the story of what I saw in Alice's mind. "We need to help them!" Bella pipes up after. Soon we are all rushing out the door, except for Carlisle who stays behind to set up our house incase they're hurt. With Bella in my arms we run. We eventually find the place where Alice's vision took place. So we wait. I can hear almost everyone's thoughts they're all nervous. Soon I hear two new voices in my head. "They're coming!" I say./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Annabeth's POV/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I see a group of ghostly pale people standing in the clearing. "Percy look!" I whisper. "Run!" I yell to them. Trying to get the, to think I'm crazy and leave I throw the nectar and ambrosia at them but one of them with a lot of muscle catches it."Annabeth they're vampires!" He says and shakes me which left me dizzy. "No! No more monsters today Percy!" I say. They all take a step back. " Percy there's a human." I say to him. Turning to them which is even more dizzying. "Do you need help. Are they hurting you?" I say to the girl. She looks very taken aback. I'll deal with them later if I make it i think to myself. "Try to get the Minotaur over here!" Percy yells. Whistling as loud as I can I draw the beast out I try to lead it slowly close to the tree Percy's climbing but it's to fast it picks me up and throws me into a tree. It picks me up again and I try to stay awake but the black spots clouding my vision are making it hard so I lie there limp in the beasts hand then darkness takes over. But not before I feel ice cold water surrounding my body./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Percys POV/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"The Minotaur chucks Annabeth into the water. Oh my gods! "Annabeth! Dad help." I yell. I will deal with the vampires later, I think. I whistle really loud and the Minotaur runs at the tree and gets its horn stuck. After it pulls out I yank its horn out of the rough bark of the tree. I call it over again and this time I'm ready for it I jump and stab it right in the heart. "That's for my girlfriend!" I yell. Then it disappears back to vaguely aware of the stares I'm getting from the vampires. I jump into the water and see Annabeth in a dead faint at the bottom of the lake. She's breathing. Thank you dad. I'll have to go to Olympus and give him my thanks later. My wounds are healed but Annabeth's are not. I emerge with Annabeth in my arms riding a wave. As I step off I place her gently on the moss. I pull out Riptide and point them at the vampires who have been silently watching the entire thing. "The satchel." I say the tiny girl now holding it tosses it gently to me. Trying to open the satchel and feed some of its contents to Annabeth and myself Annabeth's pulse weakens giving her a sip of nectar lets her breath again. I give myself some and soon I can stand but it does nothing for my exhaustion. The vampires come closer and closer./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Jaspers POV/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;""We're here to help."I say to the boy ,Percy, he steps back after picking up the girl again. I try to calm him but it seems to have little effect on him "I understand if you don't trust us but it's the truth. Pointing to each of them I say "This is my family. That's Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Esme. I'm Jasper and our dad at home is Carlisle he is a doctor we can help." "We're Demigods." Percy says. I've read a lot of the lore about them I think. I can see everyone remembering reading about them except Bella who looks throughly confused. Edward leans down and tells her. Percy puts the girl down I can hear her soft heart beat and his loud roaring one. "We hunt animals not humans." I tell him. I can feel his fear for for the girl who looks nearly dead. He seems exhausted. Edward whispers in Esme's ear and she runs forward catching the collapsing boy. Edward Carries the girl, Annabeth, because he can deal best with blood. Esme the boy carries the boy. I grab their satchel and we run./p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"Carlisle POV/p  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard;"I hear the door slam open and everyone yells my name. "I'm in here!" I yell. "They're Demigods the water healed the boy but the girl..." Edward says as he places her on the table. Her shirt is shredded and she is covered in blood and her heart beat is very faint. "Go put him on the sofa. He just needs rest. I'm going to do blood test on her."/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Esme's POV

The boy, Percy, he looks so peaceful as he sleeps. He turns over and mumbles something. The girl on the table, Annabeth, her heart is getting stronger I can hear it. It's been two days since we brought them home. Their bag is on the counter. Alice runs over to me. "He's going to wake up in five hours." She says "Time to go shopping!". "Bella!"she yells. Edward walks in with my youngest daughter Bella. I'm glad they have each other. Edward must have read my mind because he turns to give me a kind smile. He turns back to Alice. "Shopping? Are you sure you'll have enough time?" He says with a smirk. Alice's gives him a pout and drags Bella (who is complaining about shopping) out the door. He smiles at Bella and yells after Alice to return her in one piece.

Alices POV

We arrived at the mall in record time. "Why did you drag me along? Who are we shopping for?" Bella asks. "The girls clothes are tattered and I want to get the boy something as well." I say. Bella sighs. I pull us into stores for the girl first. Bella and I have a fashion show and Bella was insisting that the girl Jazz called, Annabeth, did not want a short sparkly black dress. So we got her jeans and a navy blue shirt. I had no idea what to get the boy so we got him jeans and a orange shirt like the one he had on. With and hour to spare we start driving home. Bella insisted on driving so we got home with five minutes to spare. We get home and everyone gathers around Percy.

Percy's POV

My eyes feel sticky from sleep. Slowly I get up rubbing my eyes. Opening them slowly I hearing mumbles around me the memories of the fight come back. I can feel Riptide in my pocket I pull him out and point them at the vampires in front of me who's names I can't remember. "Get away from me! Where's Annabeth?" I blonde female one points to a table behind her. Annabeth is hooked up to IV's. Her breathing is soft and slow. I jump up and run to her. "What did you do to her?!" I screech. A new one a blonde male says "She almost died I didn't know what to do. Demigods don't react to regular medicine strongly." He explains. I stroke Annabeth's tangled blonde hair hoping she would open her stunning grey eyes. "The IV is useless." I say. Walking over to the counter to get our bag. Riptide is leaning against the table. The short haired girl walks toward me and hands me two sets of clothes flashing a dazzling smile. "Thanks." I mumble. I set them on the bed with Annabeth. "What are you doing?" The human girl asks. "Why are you hanging with vampires?" I retort. Taking out the nectar and ambrosia I lift Annabeth's head. Even sick she is gorgeous. I feed her as much nectar and ambrosia as I can safely feed her. I take out the IV's and her eyelids flutter. The vampires crowd around.

Annabeth's POV

"Percy?" I mumble. I feel better but I'm still cut I can tell. "Percy. Percy where are we? What happened?" Opening my eyes I see the vampires and remember the beast. My clothes are in tatters and I'm sore. " Why are we here? Okay I meant I get _why_ were here. I and probably you passed out in the woods with them watching us," I say pointing at the group at the end of the table, "but how did we get from there to here." "We are very strong." The big one says lifting the Table me and Percy are on. I can't remember their names. As if reading my mind the bronze haired boy begins speaking. "I'm Edward, this is Bella," he points to the girl next to him,"That's Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme." "Hi." Percy and I say in unison. His hair is so cute messed up. I think. The bronze boy, Edward, smirks. "Can you read minds?" I say irritably to him. He chuckles and nods. "Fabulous" I say as sarcastically as I can. "Do the rest of you have powers?" Percy says. All of them tell us their powers. Using Percy I sit up. "Your a human. Why are you hanging out with vampires?" I ask the girl, Bella. The blonde female looks me in the eyes which is terrifying. "They're dating." She says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. The blond father, Carlisle looks me kindly in the eyes and hands me the clothes at the end of the table. "You probably want to wash up. The shower is directly to you right when you walk up the first flight." He says. "You go first I'll call Chiron." Percy says to me. I nod and he helps me off the table. When I'm steady he releases me and the girls flank me up the stairs.

 **Thanks for reading. Leave reviews. Xoxo MagicalJyo Xoxo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry I haven't posted in a while. School just started and I was away. I don't exactly know how to continue. A few basci ideas would help. Thanks.**

 **XOXO MagicalJyo XOXO**


End file.
